


New Learnings

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, F/M, leaving Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy :)





	New Learnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainellie/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

The choice to leave is an easy one.

After telling the one that she assumes is his Elder about the dead one beside them and gesturing at his chest - no doubt warning about the pain that one had experienced before the Queen had gutted him (or she? Alexa had no idea how to distinguish a female from a male) –, Scar holds out his hand towards her. 

She takes it and doesn't look back, not even when they destroy the infant alien residing in their dead comrade's chest.

There isn't much keeping her on Earth since she's already explored every corner of it.

She doesn't bow in deference to Scar's superiors when he nudges her. Instead, she glares at the Elder when he growls at her and blinks when he makes an amused sound echoed by Scar and the others. 

Alexa tilts her head at him questioning even as Scar only shrugs in amusement before taking her gently by the shoulder and leading her away from the Elder. Other aliens openly stare at her as they pass them, clicking quietly at each other.

She quickly falls asleep on the hardened slab that Scar gently nudges her onto in his quarters.

 

Months later:

Alexa sighed softly behind her mask as she followed the prey trail in front of her, this hunt would as helpfully translated and explained by Scar would further prove her uses as a tracker-hunter to her new Clan. 

To Scar's Clan.

A daunting task certainly. 

Especially when the Elder Matriarch of his Clan appeared unimpressed by her already, though she seemed that way with even the rowdy younglings of the Clan and given her hunts that appeared to be mostly of wily, giant serpents on other planets in their territories, Alexa isn't sure if that's a sign from the universe sent to mock her.

A soft hiss sounds nearby, Alexa pounces with her spear, she pierces the beast's armored scales between the six eyes and hangs on as the serpent screeches and struggles to throw her off. She blinds it with one of the serrated, poison daggers that she wears and gifted to her by Scar, the serpent screeches a final time and dies with one last twitch of its double clubbed tails.

She goes to work ripping out one of the fangs, looking up as Scar reveals himself and approaches her slowly. Alexa wonders if he's proud of her for handling this kill on her own.


End file.
